My life
by JackSue4ever
Summary: Ever wonder why Drake Parker is always acting out? I do not own Drake & Josh. I do own Nicole Peterson, her parents & her brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder why Drake Parker is always acting out & keeping to himself? Found out in my life.

Chapter 1:Busted.

Josh Nichols comes into the room he shares with his stepbrither Drake.

Josh:So?

Drake:They don't know yet, their both still at work.

Josh:Are you bummed?

Drake:Yeah, they both made it pretty clear next time I got suspended I'd get grounded for a month.

Josh:And extra chores.

Drake:Yeah, that too.

The boys hear a door open & close.

Drake:Sounding down.Their home.

Josh: Do you think they know?

Audrey: Drake Micheal Parker downstairs Now!

Josh:I think they know.

Drake:You think?

Walter: Drake!

Josh:Are you going to go to them?

Drake:Yes, because if I don't their come to me & I'll get grounded longer.

Audrey: Drake Micheal!

Josh:You better go.

Drake:Yeah.

Drake goes downstairs & into the Living Room.

Walter:Why didn't you come when we called the first time?

Drake:Sorry dad. I was distracked.

Audrey:The school called me at work, Your Principle told me you got suspened for Three whole weeks.

Walter:And that you've been getting a lot of detentions & always getting into trouble.

Audrey:You haven't been completely honest with us, Have you?

Drake:Well...

Walter:Think very carefully before you answer that. You are already grounded for a month.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Drake crings at the thought of not being able to chill with his friends, not being able to do gigs with his band & not being able to go out with girls for a month.

Drake:No ma'am.

Audrey: Drake first of all I can't even begin to tell you how dissapointed I am in you & second whats going on with you?

Walter:What your Mother means is you have gotten into more trouble in the past month then in the past Two years. I think what we'd both like to know is why are you acting out more then normal?

Drake: Probley for the same reason you always use that word acting out!

Audrey: Drake Micheal Parker!

Drake:What!

Walter: Don't get that tone with your Mother young man!

Drake sinks into the couch realizing that he had just snapped at both his parents.

Audrey:Upstairs now.

Drake:Yes ma'am.

Drake goes upstairs.

Eoc.


	3. Chapter 2

Josh:How did it go?

Drake:Well they know about everytime I've got into trouble.

Josh:How did they get that out of you?

Drake:Well first mom asked me & then dad remedied me I was already grounded so I told them the truth.

Josh: Do you think that will get you brownie points?

Drake:It would of.

Josh:But?

Drake:I snapped at both of them.

Josh:How did that go?

Drake: Mom sent me up here, they're probley talking.

Josh: Probley. Since you told the truth you might only get a week add on to your sentencing.

Drake climbs onto his top bunk.

Josh:Hi, Are you ok?

Drake:I'm fine.

Drake picks up his song notebook & pen. He tries to think up some lyrics to go with music he already came up with, but he gets frustreded & throws the notebook & pen almost hitting Josh & coming pretty close to hitting his parents.

Eoc.


	4. Chapter 3

Walter:Josh we need to talk to your brother alone please.

Josh leaves the room.

Drake limps off the top bunk & gets his notebook & pen. Limping to the couch.

Audrey:Are you ok?

Drake:I'm fine.

Audrey sighs, she knows her son wouldn't tell them what was wrong.

Audrey:We've been talking & we've decide to ground you for a month for the suspence & a week for snapping at both of us.

Walter: Which includes no tv, computer or phone. Extra chores & your carkeys.

Drake:Why my keys?

Audrey:We don't want you to try & escape.

Drake:When have I ever tried to escape?

Audrey: Do you really want to get into this?

Drake:Yes.

Audrey:Well most recently there was that time you snoke out Four months ago & nobody know where you were, then there was the First time last year when your brother lied for you & then when you were 13 & I lefted you to watch Meghan who was only Seven & lefted her by herself. Do you remember what happened?

Drake:Meghan ended up scaried to death, you couldn't leave her for a week & then you made me watch her again so she would trust me again, but that time I didn't have a car.

Audrey:You still escaped.

Walter:Keys & phone please.

Drake gets up & gets both his keys & phone.

Walter:Thank you.

Audrey:You can start by cleaning the attic & work your way down to the garage.

Walter:And your mom & mine cars need to be washed.

Drake:Ok.

His parents leave.

EOC


	5. Chapter 4

Josh: Dad, mom I'm going to work now. I told Meghan I'd take her to Torrie's if it was ok with you. Is it ok?

Audrey:Yeah it's ok. Thanks.

Walter:Josh?

Josh:Yeah dad?

Walter:Your mom & I are going out to eat with the Hughes. We're leaving you guys money for pizza.

Josh:I have a date with Mindy, but I'm going to come back here to change & we're meeting here.

Audrey:Ok, Have fun.

Josh & Meghan leave.

Two hours later.

Audrey: Drake.

Drake comes downstairs covered in dust from the attic.

Drake:Yeah mom?

Audrey:Your dad & I are going out to eat with some friends & going to the movies, we'll be back around Eleven. Meghan won't be home intill Nine & Josh as a date with Mindy. There's pizza money on the counter, when your done cleaning take a shower.

Drake:Yes ma'am.

Audrey:Bye honey, Love you.

Walter:Love you.

Drake:Love you guys.

He hates lying.

Drake:Have fun.

Audrey & Walter leave.

Drake starts cleaning the bathrooms.

Two hours later Mindy knocks on the door.

Drake:Thinking. Who's that? Josh wouldn't knock, anyless he forgot his key.

Drake goes to answer the door.

Drake:Hi, forget... What are you doing here?

Mindy:Hi D-minus. I'm suppose to be meeting Josh here.

Drake:Well you can come into the Living Room. Want anything to drink?

Drake hated being nice to the Creature, but at this point he figured to stay on Josh's good side that includes being nice to her. But since Meghan would only pull pranks on him & his parents were mad at him, Josh was his last hope from keeping him from going crazy while grounded.

Mindy:Just Water please.

Drake gets Mindy a glass of water.

Mindy:Wow. The house looks really clean.

Drake:Here's your water.

Mindy:Thanks.

Drake hides out in the kitchen.

Mindy sees a notebook & out of curiosity picks it up not paying attention to the front of the notebook. She opens it up & reads the lyrics.

Drake comes back into the Living Room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

Drake:What are you doing!

Mindy:Is this how you really feel?

Drake:Mindy give me that!

Mindy: Drake you need help.

Drake:Mindy don't tell me what I need! Give me my notebook!

A door opens & closes.

Mindy:No!

Drake:MINDY!

Audrey & Walter come in.

Walter:Is Josh not back yet? Hi Mindy.

Mindy:Hi.

Drake:His not home yet.

He grabs his notebook out of Mindy's hand & goes upstairs.

Audrey goes upstairs into the boys' room.

Drake was trying to write a new song. He lefts his head up when he hears the door open.

Drake:Hi mom.

Audrey: Drake Micheal Parker I know I taught you to respect women, yet Mindy is downstairs pratically in tears. Which brings me to my question Why were you yelling at Mindy?

Drake:She was reading my notebook.

Audrey:Thats why you yelled at her?

Drake:She wouldn't give it back mom.

Audrey:So you yelled at her because she was reading your notebook?

Drake:Mom you know I don't want anybody to read my notebook.

Audrey:Which I never understood because you play them all the time with the band.

Drake:Not all of them.

Audrey:What?

Drake:Never mind.

Audrey:I want you to go apolize to Mindy & then you can stay in your room for the rest of the night & think about school & how to rescpect girls.

EOC


	7. Chapter 5

Drake follows his mom downstairs.

Drake:I'm sorry Mindy. I shouldn't have yelled at you.

Mindy:Thanks for apolizing.

Drake:Your Welcome.

Drake goes back to his room.

Josh gets home from work & goes upstairs where he finds Drake at their desk & rumpled pieces of paper around the trash bin.

Josh:Hi.

Drake:Hi... I have something to tell you.

Josh:I've already heard everything from Mindy.

Drake:Why aren't you mad at me?

Josh:Because I'm more worried about you.

Drake:Why?

Josh: Don't do this Drake. Mindy told me, I'm sorry you feel that way.

Drake:Neither of you told mom or dad did you?

Josh:No, even through I wish you'd talk to mom & dad.

Drake:There's no way I'm talking to mom & dad.

He sighs.

Josh:What's wrong?

Drake:I can't think of any good song lyrics.

Josh:That's it?

Drake:No, mom letuced me & told me to apolize to Mindy, not that I mind apolizing to her, but then mom told me I could stay in here & think about school & how to respect girls. Then dad cameup later & said we needed to have a Father, Son talk, I rembedied him we already had that talk, but then he letuced me about how I should respect girls too.

Josh:So why are you stuck on the lyrics?

Drake:The only thing I can think of is how mom & dad are so disappointed in me. Even through mom couldn't admit to me that she's worried.

TBC


	8. Chapter 5 Part 2

Josh:Of course she's worried her son ends up with a limp & won't tell her why or anybody else for that matter.

Drake:If I tell you promise you won't laugh?

Josh:I promise.

Drake:I was running late to gym & had forgetting we were playing Soccer. When I ran outside & onto the Soccer field I tripped over a Soccer ball I didn't see there.

Josh starts to laugh.

Drake:Hey! You promised.

Josh:I'm sorry. I didn't think you were that clumsy.

Drake:I wasn't being clumpsy. I just didn't see it there.

Josh:So that's why you didn't tell mom & dad.

EOC


	9. Chapter 6:Worried about Drake &flashback

Downstairs in the kitchen later that night.

Walter:Audrey can I ask you something?

Audrey:What?

Walter: Did Drake ever take a really nasty fall?

Audrey:Yeah, when he was younger.

Flashback.

Audrey: Drake we're leaving in Three minutes. Mommy as some errands to run.

Six year old Drake:Ok mommy.

Drake climbs on to the monkey bars.

Drake:Mommy look at me.

Audrey looks up.

Audrey:Your a monkey.

Drake falls off the monkey bars.

Audrey: Drake!

She runs to her son.

Audrey:Hon are you ok?

Drake:My head hurts.

Audrey:It's bleeding, this get you to the ER.

End of flashback.

Audrey:Why were you asking?

Walter:I was just trying to figure Drake out.

Audrey:I've told you before not to even bother figuring him out. His my son & I still can't figure him out.

Walter:You know its a proving facted that kids who's parents left them or kids who's parents hurt them, will always act out.

Audrey:Todd never hurt any of us, he loved us all very much.

Walter:I find that hard to believe.

Audrey:Why?

Walter:Because if he loved you all so much why did he leave?

Audrey:He wasn't the family type.

Walter: Drake knows his Father doesn't care about him & Left him. He knows your the one who sends him the cards from his dad every birthday & Meghan doesn't even remember her Father.

Audrey:Has much has I would love to have this out with you I can't because half the time I'm trying to keep him out of trouble & the other half I'm trying to figure out what happen to my sweet baby boy. Crying.

Walter:I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to upset you.

Upstairs in the boy's room Drake comes in.

Josh:I thought you were getting a Apple & juice.

Drake:I was, but mom & dad were talking in the kitchen.

Josh:Oh. So you were easydropping?

Drake:No, I didn't want to interrup. How was your date with Mindy?

Josh:Good. So did you really actually start to read "Tom Sawyer"?

Drake:Yep.

Josh:I can't believe you got tired of playing the Guitar.

Drake:Actually mom got tired of me playing the Guitar. She couldn't contrate on her paperwork.

Josh:Since when do you ever do what mom says?

Drake:Since now.

Josh:Shouldn't you be doing your homework?

Drake:I'm done.

Josh gives him a look.

Drake:I'm serious. I'm done, mom told me no Guitar intill my homework was done.

EOC


	10. Chapter 7:Me & my big mouth

There's a knock on their door.

Josh:Come in.

Walter comes in.

Walter:Homework check.

Josh: Dad you haven't done homework checks since I was Eleven.

Walter:I was in the mood.

He checks both of the boys homework.

Walter:Audrey come here please.

Audrey comes in with Red eyes & a stuffy nose.

Audrey:What?

Walter:Look at this.

Walter hands Audrey a study sheet Drake did.

Audrey looks at the study sheet in suprise.

Audrey: Drake were you on the computer?

Drake:No.

Audrey:I don't get it.

Walter:Neither do I.

Josh:Me either.

Audrey:Guys can I talk to Drake alone please?

Walter:Sure.

Josh:Ok.

The Two boys leave Mother & Son alone.

Drake:Mom I promise I didn't do anything wrong.

Audrey: Drake honey has much has I would like to believe you I can't. How did you know the answers?

Drake:From the teachers.

Audrey:Ok explain something to me. How can you listen to your teachers when sleeping in class, anyless you've just been playing everyone. DrakeShe hits his shoulder gently.

Drake:Ow! What was that for?

Audrey:That was for making me think I failed you.

Drake limps over to the couch.

Audrey: Did you get into a fight?

Drake:No.

Audrey:Then what happened to your ankle?

Drake:I sprained it.

Audrey:Yeah, I kind of noticed that. What I want to know is how?

Drake:I tripped.

Audrey:Over what?

Drake:A soccer ball.

He tells her what happened.

Audrey starts to laugh.

Drake:Mom!

Audrey:Sorry. Hey hon, what did you mean earlier when you said that some of your songs nobody as ever heard?

Drake:What did Mindy tell you?

Audrey:Nothing. Does Mindy know something I might want to know?

No answer.

Audrey: Drake?

Walter:Sweetie phone for you.

Audrey:Coming.

Audrey goes to get the phone.

Josh comes back into their room.

Josh:So how long are you grounded for now?

Drake:One month & One week.

Josh:So you didn't get grounded longer?

Drake:No, but I did make a horrible mistake.

Josh:What did you do?

Drake:Mom asked me why I said what I did earlier & I asked her if she'd been talking to Mindy. Now she thinks there's something Mindy knows that she might want to know.

Josh: Do you think she will call Mindy?

Drake:I don't know.

EOC


	11. Chapter 8:What's wrong with Drake?

With Audrey & Walter.

Audrey dials Mindy's number.

Walter:Sweetie what are you doing?

Audrey:Calling Mindy.

Walter:Why?

Audrey:She knows something about our kid.

Walter:We have Three kids.

Audrey:She knows something about one of the boys.

Walter:How do you even know that much?

Audrey: Drake.

Walter:He never was that good at keeping secrets was he?

Audrey:No.

Walter:Ok. I have a better idea. Why not ask Josh before you call Mindy?

Audrey:Because Josh is more loyal then Drake & Drake wouldn't budge.

Mindy answers the phone.

Mindy:Mindy speaking.

Audrey:Mindy it's Mrs.Parker.

Mindy:Hi. Sounding very nevrous.

Audrey:I get the impressing that you know something about one of my kids more specifically one of my sons. Whatever you know please tell me.

Mindy:Mrs.Parker I really don't think it's my place to tell you no matter how much I wish I could.

Audrey:Mindy please. I'm really worried.

Mindy sighs & takes a very deep breath.

Mindy:It's Drake.

She proceeds to tell Mrs.Parker about what she had seen in his notebook.

Audrey:Thank you for telling me Mindy.

She drops the phone & drops to the floor sobbing.

Walter hangsup with Mindy & puts the phone back on the cradder.

Walter:Sweetheart what's wrong?

Audrey couldn't talk.

Walter hugs her & strokes her hair.

About 17 minutes later she's calmed down enough to talk to him.

Audrey: Drake doesn't feel like he belongs. We're to busy with work & Meghan, Josh is busy with Mindy & Meghan only cares about her pranks. They were worried he was hurting himself, they found out he wasn't.

Upstairs in the boy's room.

Josh: Drake what happened to your arm?

Drake:Nothing. He pulls his arm as far away as he could from his brother's reach & eyes.

Josh: Drake!

Drake heads downstairs.

Josh follows him.

Josh:You lied to Mindy & to me.

Drake doesn't answer.

Josh:Let me see your arm please?

Drake:No.

Back in their parents room.

Audrey:What's going on?

Walter:I don't know, this go find out.

They go downstairs.

Walter:Boys what's going on?

Josh: Drake as something to saw you.

Drake:What? No I don't.

Josh:Oh yes you do. Mom, dad check out his arm.

Audrey:Which arm?

Josh:Right.

Walter want over to his stepson.

Drake tries to pull his arm away but isn't fast enough.

The room is very quiet. His parents & Josh are in complete shock. Drake who was afraid to even breathe let alone move.

TBC


	12. Chapter 8:What's wrong with Drake Part 2

Audrey who was in shock, she didn't realize she did what she did intill it was to late, intill she felt her hand slap his face.

Drake was trying to figure out if his mom had just done what he thought she did. A lone tear made its way doen his check. He figured nobody had noticed.

But Audrey had noticed.

Audrey:Tears streaming down her face. Oh baby I'm so sorry.

She hugs him.

Drake:It's ok mom, please just stop crying. You know I don't handle it well when other people cry.

Audrey:First of all I'm your mom, the women who gave birth to you & second you are very sweet & senstive, your just to afraid to saw it.

Walter:How long as this been going on?

Drake:A month.

Audrey:Why didn't you come to use the minute you started to feel this way?

Drake:Everyone was busy, I didn't want to bother you all.

Walter:Son you need to tell us when ever something is wrong because if you don't well I think you know what happens.

Drake:I'm sorry mom, dad. I'm sorry I lied to you & Mindy Josh.

Meghan comes downstairs

Meghan:Wh... She sees her brother's arm.. Drake what happened to your arm?

Audrey:Come on guys. This leave these two alone & go make Hot Fudge Sundues, I sure could go for one right now.

The three leave brother & sister alone.

Drake:I've been feeling kinda down lately, so I started to hurt myself.

He tells her everything.

Meghan:I'm sorry. I know I play alot of tricks on you & get you in trouble all the time but your my brother & I love you.

Drake:Thanks Megs. I love you too.

The two siblings go into the kitchen.

Eoc


	13. Chapter 9:One big happy family onceagain

Later that night Audrey was standing outside the boys' room

Walter joins her.

Walter:What are you doing?

Audrey:I was just watching the boys sleep.

Walter:They both look content.

Audrey:I'm still worried about him, you do realize we could of lost him?

Walter:But we didn't, but I'm worried too. Hi, what do you say to camping out in here tonight?

Audrey:I think thats a good idea.

They setup two sleeping bags on the boys floor.

Thats where Meghan finds them a little while later ,when she came in to check on her brother. She climbs onto the top bunk & snuggles up to her brother like they use to do when she was younger & got scaried.

Around Midnight Drake wakesup wanting some Water only to find Meghan's arms around his waist. He very gentilly moves her arms, she doesn't stir before he proceeds down the ladder where he just about trips over his mom's feet. Once he makes it to the door he stops & realizes how much he is loved.

He goes to get a drink & a few extra blankets from his parents room & covers his mom up because she looks like she was freezing.

He lays down next to his mom using a extra pillow & blanket he found.

Eoc


	14. Chapter 10:Saturday morning

Meghan is the first one up & she notices she was in Drake's bed but that Drake wasn't on the top bunk with her. She looks down on the ground & finds her brother snuggling up to their mom. Josh & her stepdad were still asleep.

Everyone else slowly starts to wakeup.

Drake felt something move.

Walter:Meghan what are you doing in here?

Meghan:I was worried about Drake & I want to be near him. I had no idea you two were in here intill I came in. Which brings me to my question when I came in last night you were in bed, how exactly did you ended up on the floor.

Josh:I was wondering the samething.

Drake who was barely awake is trying to remember.

Drake:I got up to get some water, & almost tripped over mom, I noticed she looked cold so I want to mom & dad's room to get a few extra blankets & a pillow.

Audrey:That was you? I thought your dad had gotten it for me.

Drake:It was me.

Walter:What's everyone doing today?

Josh:I have to go into work.

Meghan:I need to go by the library. I need somebody to take me.

Audrey:Why do you need to go to the library?

Meghan:I have to do a book report on a book the teacher choose for me, which is Anne of Green Gables.

Audrey:A very good book, I'm sure somebody can take you to the library later, but I need to bake 3,000 cupcakes for the channel bake sale.

Walter:I need to go to the store for your mom & then weed eat.

Drake:I have two cars very dirt cars to wash.

Walter:They're not that bad.

Drake:Have you seen your car?

Walter:Yes.

Drake: Do you even know what color your car is suppose to be?

Walter:Red, its Red.

Drake:Actually its Blue.

Audrey:Ok, what's your point?

Drake:My point is your cars are dirtier then you think.

Audrey:My car isn't as dirt as his.

Drake:Oh really?

Audrey:Really.

Meghan:What color is your car?

Audrey:Black.

Josh:Wrong, its White.

TBC


	15. Chapter 10:Saturday morning Part 2

A few hours later Drake is outside washing his mom's car he had just finished his dad's car.

Josh & Meghan come outside.

Drake:Hey.

Josh:How's it going?

Drake:Ok.

Meghan:I made you some Lemonade, i thought you could use something cold to drink.

Drake:Thanks.

He drinks the lemonade.

Meghan notices the unattended hose laying a few feet from her. She sprays her older brother.

Drake:Hey!

Meghan:You looked hot.

Drake gets the hose away from his sister, wanting to get her wet unfornitually he got Josh wet instead.

The three of them end up yanking at the hose intill Meghan gets it & soaks both her brothers & her parents. She puts the hose down & gets her brothers to turn around.

Drake & Josh turn around to find very wet parents.

Audrey:What is going on?

Meghan:I started it. I took the hose & soaked Drake.

Drake:I took the hose from her & was planning on soaking Meghan but the hose was at the wrong angle. I accidently soaked Josh.

Josh:Then all of us tried to get it.

Meghan:I got it back & soaked the boys & you two.

Walter:Hey Josh shouldn't you get ready for work?

Josh:Yes.

He goes inside to get a shower.

Audrey:Megs I promise I'll take you to the library as soon as I finish baking.

Meghan:You have to bake cookies now to don't you?

Audrey:Yes.

Meghan:Thanks mom, but the library closes at Five on the weekends & your still working on the brownies.

Audrey:Honey can you take her?

Walter:No. Sorry Meghan but I got set back when I had to repair the weedeater.

Audrey:We're figure out something ok?

Meghan:Ok.

Audrey gets back to baking.

Meghan goes inside to watch tv.

Drake starts back on washing the car.

A half hour later Drake goes into the kitchen clean after taking a shower.

Meghan comes in.

Meghan:Mom, Can Drake take me to the library please? It closes in a hour.

Audrey:Let me talk to your dad.

She goes to the garage where Walter is putting more gas in the lawnmower

Audrey:Hi.

Walter:The cars look good.

Audrey:Yeah they do. He looks exhausted.

Walter:I think it's going to take a little while for him to bounce back. His emotionally drained. How's the baking going?

Audrey:The brownies are done but still working on the cookies. Are you done weedeating?

Walter:Yes, I was just getting ready to mow.

Audrey:Meghan really needs to go to the library would it be ok if Drake took her? He would be helping us out & it's only the library;back.

Walter:Who's idea was it?

Audrey:Meghan's.

Walter:Ok.

In the kitchen Drake tries to snatch a very hot cookie, he burns his hand & drops it.

Meghan:I told you not to touch those cookies. Put it under cold water.

Drake puts his hand under cold water.

Drake:Shh. Here comes mom.

Audrey comes back in.

Audrey:Cookie crumbs, & a hand under water. I can only imagine what happened.

Drake:Sorry mom.

Audrey:How bad did you burn yourself?

Drake:Not to bad.

Audrey:You could have just asked.

Drake:What's the fun in that?

Audrey:Well for starters you don't burn you hand when you ask.

Meghan:Well?

Audrey:Your brother can take you.

Drake:I can?

Audrey:Yes, just remember right back home.

Drake:Yes ma'am.

He starts to leaves but comes back.

Drake:Love you.

He kisses her cheek.

Audrey:I love you too, be careful.

Drake:I will, thanks mom, dad.

Audrey gives Drake his carkeys.

Drake & Meghan leave.

Eoc


	16. Chapter 11:Where's Drake & Meghan?

A hour later they come out of the library both with a few books. When they saw her, she was pretty. She had long Blond hair that want about half way down her back, she had her hair up in a very neat ponytail. She had on a Blue t-shirt that says "Get connected with Jesus" & White shorts..

Two guys come up to her & knocks of the Blue bag she had on her shoulder, which spilled out atleast Ten books & pushs her down.

Drake:Megs stay here please.

Meghan:Ok.

Drake want up to the girl & two jerks.

Drake:What did you do that for?

Tim:Mind your own business!

Drake:Get out of here!

The two other boys leave not because Drake wanted them to but because they didn't want to be late for dinner.

Drake:Are you ok?

Nicole:Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.

Drake:Your hand is bleeding.

Nicole:I'll clean it when I get home.

Drake helps her up & helps her pick up her books.

Nicole:Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't get your name?

Drake:I'm Drake Parker.

Nicole:Hi Drake. I'm Nicole Peterson. Is that your little sister?

Drake:Yeah.

Meghan comes over.

Meghan:Are you ok miss?

Nicole:I'm fine, thank you. I'm Nicole Peterson.

Meghan:Hi Nicole. I'm Meghan Parker.

Nicole:It's nice to meet you Meghan.

Drake: Do you know those boys?

Nicole:Yeah, they are my neighbors.

Drake: Do they always pick on you?

Nicole:Yeah.

Meghan: Do you go to school with them?

Nicole:No, I was homeschooled,. I'm started at Belleview high next week.

Meghan: Drake & my other brother Josh go to Belleview.

Nicole:You have another brother?

Meghan:Stepbrother.

Nicole:I got to go, my older brother is here.

Drake:Bye Nicole.

Meghan:Bye.

Nicole leaves.

Meghan:Hate to break it to you bro but we're already 25 minutes late getting home.

Drake & Meghan hurry to his car.

At home Audrey brings Walter a glass of water.

Walter:Any sign of them?

Audrey:Nope.

Walter:I'm sure everything is fine.

Audrey:If everything was fine they'd be back by now.

TBC


	17. Chapter 11:Where's Drake & Meghan Part2

Walter:What do you want to do for dinner?

Audrey:The kitchen looks like a earthquake hit it, this go out for dinner. What time does Josh get off work?

Walter:Five Thirty. He should be home soon. Where do you want to go for dinner?

Audrey:How about Olive Garden?

Walter:Sounds good. I need to get a shower.

Audrey:So do I.

Walter: Do you want to go first?

Audrey:No, you can go ahead.

Walter:Ok.

He heads to the shower.

5 minutes after Walter gets out of the shower Audrey gets in & out. She gets dressed. She is in the Living Room when she hears the backdoor open.

Audrey:Meghan, Drake is that you?

Meghan & Drake come into the Living Room.

Audrey:Where were you two?

Walter comes in.

Audrey:Sweetie go get dressed please.

Meghan looks at Drake feeling bad for him. She goes upstairs.

Walter:Where were you?

Audrey:What did I tell you?

Drake:I'm sorry mom but...

Walter:No excuses.

Drake:Mom.

Audrey:Sit.

Drake is getting pretty angry at this point.

Walter: Drake your mother asked you to do something.

Drake:No! Listen to me!

Audrey: Drake!

Drake leaves the Living Room not even caring that he left two upset parets in there.

Back in the living room.

Walter gets up to go talk to Drake.

Audrey:No.

Walter:Why not?

Audrey:Give him a few miutes to calm down & then I'll go talk to him.

Meghan comes down dressed in a clean t-shirt & shorts.

Meghan:What did you do to him?

Audrey:Nothing.

Meghan:He had a good reason for being late. You would have been proud of him mom, I was.

Walter:What are you talking about?

Meghan:We lefted the library at closing time & we saw a girl about Sixteen who had a bag full of books. These two guys came up to her knocking her bag of her shoulder & then pushed her down. Drake want off & told those two jerks to beat it. They did, but I think they just lefted because they didn't want to get in trouble with their parents. Anyhow after they lefted he helped her get up & helped pick up her books. We introduct ourselves but then she had to go.

Audrey:We did it again.

Walter:Its hard.

Audrey:I know.

Walter:Its going to take time.

Audrey:His going to have to learn to be patience..

Walter:We're going to have to learn to trust him.

Audrey goes upstairs & knocks on the boys' door.

Drake had calmed down, he unlocked the door.

Audrey:Hey. Can I come in?

Drake:I don't know can you?

Audrey:Very cute & funny. May I come in?

Drake:Yes you may.

Audrey:I could slap you.

Drake:I'll pass. I still have the mark from the one yesterday.

Audrey:We're sorry about downstairs.

Drake:I'm sorry too mom. I shouldn't have walked away, but I'm exhausted & at the time it seemed better then ending up in a fight.

Audrey:Its going to take time.

Drake:I know.

Audrey:Have I told you I loved you today?

Drake:Yes. I love you too.

Audrey:You still love me even when I can't shut my mouth longer enough to let you explain?

Drake:Yes. You still love me when I'm a knockhead.

Audrey:I haven't heard that in a long time.

Drake:I personally think you gave that up for use my full name.

Audrey:I had to come up with something that would get your attentain. We're going out to eat so get dressed. Do you feel up to going out?

Drake:Mom I said I was exhausted. I'm not dead.

Audrey:Oh silly me how could I think that? Your three favorite things are Food, girls & guitars. I'm very proud of you. It was nice what you did for that girl.

Audrey starts to leave.

Drake:Hi mom?

Audrey:What?

Drake:What's that feeling you get after meeting a nice person of the opposite sex?

Audrey:Love. Why?

Drake:No reason.

Audrey:Ahhh! My baby boy is in love!

Drake:Hey keep your voice down. You can't possible fall in love when you just meet the person.

Audrey:I did.

Drake:I don't like this feeling.

Audrey: Don't fight it. Thats all I can say.

EOC


	18. Chapter 12:That night

Drake:Thanks mom.

Audrey:No problem. Get dressed please.

Drake:Yes ma'am.

Audrey leaves the boys' room.

Drake changes his clothes.

Josh gets home.

Audrey:Hi hon. How was work?

Josh:Good. What's for dinner?

Audrey:We're going to Olive Garden.

Josh:Awesome. Can Mindy & her cousin come please?

Audrey:Sure hon.

Josh:Thanks mom. I'll go call her now.

Audrey:Ok & then get ready.

Josh:Yes ma'am.

TBC


	19. Chapter 12:That night Part 2

Josh goes upstairs.

Josh:Hey.

Drake as his head stuck in a book.

Josh calls Mindy.

Mindy:Hello?

Josh:Hi snookems.

Mindy:Hi cupcake. Did you ask your mom?

Josh:She said yes.

Mindy:Great. Hi, Is Drake there with you?

Josh:Yes.

Mindy:He's being pretty quiet.

Josh:He is reading a book.

Mindy:Josh, Guitar magazines aren't books no matter what Drake says.

Josh:Mindy I'm serious he's reading a book.

Mindy:What book?

Josh:Huckleberry Fin.

Mindy:Wow.

Josh:See you at Olive Garden in 30 minutes?

Mindy:Ok.

They hang-up.

Mindy:Hi Nikki want to come with me to Olive Garden?

Nicole:Sure. Do I get to meet your boyfriend?

Mindy:And his family.

Nicole:His last name is Nichols right?

Mindy:Right. What are you wearing?

Nicole:I was thinking my White sleeveless button down shirt & my White skirt that as the flowers on it that comes up to my ankles. What about you?

Mindy:I was thinking of wearing my Green sleeveless shirt & a Black miniskirt.

The two girls get ready.

TBC


	20. Chapter 12:That night Part 3

Chapter 12:That night Part 3

At Olive Garden.

Drake:Did Mindy say what her Cousin was like?

Josh:No. Your meet her soon.

The two girls go inside the restaurant.

Waiter:Can I help you ladies?

Mindy:Yes, We're with the Nichols/Parker family.

Waiter:Right this way please.

The waiter leads the two girls to the table.

Drake had a sip of his water when he saw her. He spits it across the table & it ends up on Walter.

Meghan:Gross.

Drake:Sorry dad.

He couldn't keep his eyes of the Blond that just walked by their table.

Meghan had also noticed the Blond.

Meghan:Hi Drake. Look.

Audrey:Sweetie I think he already is looking.

Mindy:Hi guys.

Josh:Hi sweetie. Where's your Cousin?

Mindy:She had to go to the restroom. She'll be right back.

Audrey:Hi Mindy.

Mindy:Hi Mrs. Nichols.

Walter:Hi Mindy.

Mindy:Hi Mr. Nichols.

Meghan:Hi Mindy.

Mindy:Hi Meghan.

Josh pulls at a chair for Mindy.

Drake absentminded still surprised at who he saw.

Drake:Hi Mindy.

TBC


	21. Chapter 12:That night Part 4

Chapter 12:That night Part 4

Nicole comes back to the table.

Nicole:Drake? Meghan?

Meghan:Hi Nicole.

Drake gets up & pulls a chair out for Nicole.

Nicole:Thanks Drake.

Drake:You're Welcome.

They both sit down.

Nicole:I have a question. Your last name is Nichols right?

Josh:Yes.

Nicole:And yours is Parker right?

Drake:Yes.

Nicole:So you two would be stepbrothers?

Drake:Yeah.

Josh:Yes.

Audrey:How do you three know each other?

Drake:Mom this is the girl from the library.

Audrey:Oh right the one you're in….

Drake:Mom.

Audrey:Sorry. It's nice to meet you Nicole.

Walter:It's very nice to meet you Nicole.

Josh:Hey Nicole. I've heard a lot about you from Mindy.

Drake:So you two are cousins right?

Mindy:Some people might say that but we like to think we're long lost twins.

Nicole:Yeah we like the samethings & we have a twin like intuition. For example one time on the playground in preschool Mindy know I was in trouble. I was I had this jerky guy who pushed me down. Actually Drake you've meet him.

Mindy:You meet Tom?

Drake:Yeah, you're right he is obnoxis.

Mindy:He remedies me of you a little Drake.

Nicole:Mindy be nice.

Drake:No it's ok Nicole. I probley deserved that for something I did before to her.

Nicole:I find it hard to believe the things Mindy as told me about you.

Everyone laughs.

Nicole:What?

Drake:You really all new to town aren't you?

Nicole:What is that suppose to mean?

Josh:You'll see at school on Monday.

TBC


	22. Chapter 12:That night Part 5

Chapter 12:That night Part 5

Audrey:Nicole what grade are you in?

Nicole: Eleventh.

Josh:You were home schooled up to this point right?

Nicole:Right.

Meghan:Did you like it?

Nicole:I did.

Walter:So why are you going to public school now?

Nicole:Both my mom & dad are working now.

Drake:How old are you?

Nicole:I'm 16, almost 17.

Audrey:Are you an only child or do you have any siblings?

Nicole:I have two brothers. One is older & one is younger. I'm the middle child.

Walter:What do your parents do?

Nicole:My dad teaches at a Community College for Emts & my mom paints & sells them. My older brother is in the Navy.

Walter:What do you enjoy doing in your free time?

Nicole:I love to read & write. I love listening to Christian music & going to concerts.

Drake:What's your favorite band?

Nicole:Jars of Clay.

Audrey:I love them.

Nicole:No way!

Audrey:Yes way! Who's your favorite singer?

Nicole:Steven Curtis Chapman.

Meghan:I love him. I have like all his albums.

Nicole:So do I.

Their food arrives, & they eat.

EOC


	23. Chapter 13:She's so clumsy but I loveher

Chapter 13:She's clumsy but I love her.

Nicole & Drake get up to use the restroom.

On her way back to a table Nicole gets pushed down by a lady in a hurry. Thankfully Drake was in front of her & was able to catch her before her head hit the ground.

Nicole:My hero. Helping me twice in one day. Thanks.

Drake:You're welcome, just do me a favor & worrying me for today.

He kisses her forehead.

Nicole:Deal.

Drake:Are you ready to get up now?

Nicole:Yeah.

Drake:Ok, Just hold on to my shoulder.

Nicole:I can get up by myself.

Drake lets her try.

Nicole tries getting up but ends up almost hitting her head again but once again Drake catches her.

Drake:Now will you let me help you?

Nicole:Fine.

Drake helps her up. & over to their table.

Josh:Are you ok?

Nicole:I'm a little dizzy.

Drake:Is your head ok?

Nicole: Amazingly enough it is darling.

Meghan:Gross.

Mindy:Don't say that Meghan. One day your meet a great guy.

Meghan:I'm never dating.

Josh:Really?

Walter:Yes!

Drake:Can I get that in writing?

The three women hit the three guys in the shoulder.

TBC


	24. Chapter 13:She is so clumsy but I love h

Chapter 13: She is so clumsy but I love her. Part 2

Josh:Ow.

Walter:Ow.

Drake:Ow.

Mindy:She'll date.

Nicole:Yeah she'll look back on today & laugh in a few years.

Audrey:She will like guys.

Drake:Not helping.

Walter:Really.

Josh:What they said.

Meghan:And you guys had better never trail me or you will be sorry.

Josh:Us trail you?

Drake:Would we do that?

Meghan:Yes.

Mindy:Yes.

Audrey:Yeah you guys would.

Nicole:When your ready Meghan talk to me I know was to get away from trailing brothers.

Drake:Who's side are you on?

Nicole:In this case the girls.

Nicole kisses his check.

Nicole:Darling.

Drake:That's not fair.

Nicole:Life isn't fair.

Meghan:Can we please change the subject?

Audrey:Anybody seen any good movies lately?

Josh:Please not any movie talk.

Mindy:Bad day?

Josh:Not to bad.

Drake:Mom did you get all your baking done?

Audrey:Yes I did. How's your hand?

Drake:It hurts a little.

Nicole:What happened to your head darling?

Drake smiles at her.

Nicole:What?

Drake:I love your Southern Belle accent.

Audrey:He burned it.

Mindy:How?

Meghan:He wanted a cookie. I told him they were hot, he didn't listen to me. The poor cookie ended up in crumbs on the floor.

Nicole:Why didn't you just ask?

Drake:It is more fun to not ask.

Nicole:What?

Audrey:Don't worry it doesn't make sense to me either.

Nicole:So you didn't even use an oven met?

Drake:I didn't think of it at the time.

Nicole:I'm glad you're ok.

Drake:Thanks.

They get up to pay.

Drake:Night.

Nicole:Goodnight. It was nice meeting all of you.

She kisses Drake's check.

Mindy:Night honey.

Josh:Night sweetie.

They kisses.

Nobody know that in a few hours they'd both end up in the hospital.

EOC


	25. Chapter 14:The accident

Chapter 14: The accident

At home after Drake changes his clothes he goes outside & climbs a tree.

That's where Josh finds his stepbrother 20 minutes later.

Josh:You really like her don't you?

Drake:Who? Nicole?

Josh:Yes Nicole.

Drake:Yeah I do. Josh she's so sweet, kind & caring.

Josh:Don't forget clumsy & stubborn.

Drake:She's really cute when she's been clumsy & stubborn.

Josh:Oh boy.

Drake:What?

Josh:You're on the overnight love express.

Drake:What?

Josh:It means even through you've only know her for like a day you love her.

Drake:Did mom tell you?

Josh:No Drake, It's not that hard to figure out. Drake?

Drake:Yeah Josh?

Josh:What are you doing?

Drake:Monkeying around.

Josh:Why?

Drake:I overheard mom talking to dad & something she told him gave me an idea.

Josh:What?

Drake:I want to show mom she hasn't lost her little boy completely.

Josh:Aww that's so sweet.

A branch cracks.

Josh:Drake, maybe you should get down.

Drake:It's fine.

The whole branch cracks. It falls down along with Drake.

TBC


	26. Chapter 14:The accident Part 2

Chapter 14: The accident Part 2

Josh:Drake?

Drake lays there unconscious.

Josh:Drake come on brother wakeup.

Meghan being the first to hear her stepbrother comes outside.

Meghan:What….

Both parents come outside.

Audrey:What happened?

Josh:He was being a monkey.

Meghan:Huh?

Audrey:He was doing it for me.

Walter:Which means he was easy dropping again.

Josh:We need to get him to the hospital. He could have a concession & he probley broke a few things.

Walter calls 911.

Walter:The Ambulance is on the way.

A few minutes later the Emts saw up.

EMT 1:What happened?

Audrey:He was hanging upside down from a tree.

Josh:The branch cracked. I told him he should get down, he insisted that it was ok. Then the branch broke.

TBC


	27. Chapter 14:The accident Part 3

Chapter 14:The accident Part 3

EMT 2:Well he's unconscious.

At the hospital an hour later the doctor comes out.

Audrey:How is he?

Doc:He is still in a comma. He broke his left ankle, did you know his right ankle was sprained?

Walter:Yes we did. Is that all he broke?

Doc:No he also broke his arm.

Josh:Can we see him?

Doc:Yeah, he's in room 203.

Audrey:Thank you.

The doc leaves.

Josh:I'm going to go call Mindy. She should know so she can tell Nicole his in the hospital.

Walter:Ok. We're be in Drake's room.

Josh:Ok.

The three of them go into Drake's room.

Josh finds a payphone & calls Mindy.

Mindy:Hello?

Josh:Hi Snookers.

Mindy:Josh Hi.

Josh:I was calling to let you know Drake is in the hospital. Can you pass this on to Nicole please?

Mindy:Sure. Why is Drake in the hospital?

Josh:He fall out of a tree he climbed & his unconscious.

Mindy:Your brother climbed a tree?

Josh:Yes.

Mindy:Why?

Josh:He was trying to saw mom she hadn't completely lost her little boy.

Mindy:Aww that's so sweet. I'll tell Nicole. I'll meet you there in a bit, I have to pick my dad up at the airport.

Josh:Ok, tell Nicole I'll be waiting by the door.

Mindy:Ok, see you in a bit.

They hang-up.

Josh goes to find his family.

Walter:Hi, Did you get Mindy?

Josh:Yes. Nicole is on her way & Mindy will be by a little later, she has to pick her dad up from the airport. How's Drake?

Audrey:Meghan said she saw him move his hand, but the doctor told us sometimes it takes a while for someone in a comma to come out.

Meghan:Drake wants to wakeup the doctor thinks. His brain doesn't get it yet.

Eoc


	28. Chapter 15:Who would of thought that her

Chapter 15:Who would of thought that her being clumsy would land her in the hospital.

Josh goes to find his family.

Walter:Hi, Did you get Mindy?

Josh:Yes. Nicole is on her way & Mindy will be by a little later, she has to pick her dad up from the airport. How's Drake?

Audrey:Meghan said she saw him move his hand, but the doctor told us sometimes it takes a while for someone in a comma to come out.

Meghan:Drake wants to wakeup the doctor thinks. His brain doesn't get it yet.

A hour later Walter finds Josh by the exit.

Walter:Is Nicole still not here yet?

Josh:No. I'm worried dad.

Walter:We are all.

A ambulance pulls up & with in minutes Emts rush in with a female that is 5'5, & Blond hair.

EMT 1:Her name is Nicole Peterson. She's 16.

Josh:Dad, Nicole was just brought in.

Walter:Excuse me?

EMT 2:Can I help you sir?

Walter:Yes, did you say that was Nicole Peterson?

EMT 2:That's her name. Do you know her?

Walter:Not that great, my family just meet her tonight.

EMT:Do you know who we can who is a family member?

Walter:Mindy Crawhaw. Her cousin. She should be here soon. She was coming to see my sons.

Mindy comes in.

Mindy:He…. What happened?

Mindy sees Nicole on the stretcher.

EMT 1:Are you Mindy Crenshaw?

Mindy:Yes. I'm Nicole's cousin. What happened?

EMT 2:Hi Fred I just realized who this is.

EMT 1:Who Bob?

EMT 2:You know that new teacher at the college?

EMT 1:Right, Kirk Peterson.

EMT 2:This is his kid. She fall down two flights of stairs.

Mindy:Is she going to be ok?

EMT 1:She is unconscious right now, but it looks like she sprained her right ankle & broke her left arm.

The doc comes out & gets all the info.'

Emts leave.

TBC


	29. Chapter 15:Who would have thought that h

Chapter 15:Who would have thought that her being clumsy would land her in the hospital. Part 2

Docter:Hi Mindy.

Mindy:Hi, I'm her cousin. This is my boyfriend Josh & his father Walter.

Doc:It's nice to meet you Mindy. Is Drake awake yet?

Walter:No.

Doc looks over Nicole & fix's her up.

Walter:I'm going to go up to your mom & sister. Josh you can stay here with Mindy.

Mindy:You don't have too.

Josh:I want too, anyhow when he wakes up, & finds out about Nicole. He'll pound me if he knows I didn't wait with you.

Walter goes up to Drake's room.

Audrey:Did Nicole & Mindy get here yet?

Meghan:Where's Josh?

Walter:Mindy is here, Nicole fall down two flights of stairs. She's unconscious; she sprained her right ankle & broke her left leg. Josh is staying with Mindy.

Eoc


	30. Chapter 16:Nicole wakes up

Chapter 16:Nicole wakes up.

A hour later Nicole wakes up.

Nicole:Ok, why am I in the hospital?

Josh:You fall down two flights of stairs.

Mindy:You broke your left arm & your right ankle.

Nicole:I'm never going to hear the end of this one. How's Drake?

Josh:He's still not awake.

Her Doctor comes in.

Doc:Hi. I see you're awake. How are you doing?

Nicole:I'm fine.

Doc:It looks like your boyfriend & you will match for a while.

Nicole:My boyfriend? I'm not… Oh, He's not my boyfriend we just meet.

Doc:Would you like to try & walk around a little?

Nicole:No, thanks.

Every 30 minutes for the next Two hours the doc tries to get her to walk.

Mindy:Doctor?

Doc:Yes?

Mindy:Why do you keep pushing her to walk?

Doc:Because I know she can do it. She's just too afraid to try.

Mindy goes back to Nicole's room.

Eoc


	31. Chapter 17:Drake is coming out of the co

Chapter 17:Drake is coming out of the comma.

In Drake's room Four hours later Walter was taking on Nicole.

Drake starts to wakeup slowly.

He tries moving his broken arm.

Drake:Oww!

Audrey wakes up.

Audrey:Hi sweetheart.

Drake:Where am I?

Audrey:You're in the hospital. You were monkeying around on a tree & a branch broke. You've been unconscious for almost Five hours. You broke your right arm & sprained your left ankle pretty good.

Drake:I was doing it for you.

Audrey:That's a good sign.

Drake:What's a good sign?

Audrey:You remembered why you did it that means there's no brain damage.

Walter comes in.

Walter:Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?

Drake:Ok.

Audrey:How is she?

Drake:How is who? Where's Josh?

Audrey:Drake sweetheart Nicole was hurt.

Drake:Is she ok? How?

Walter:She's fine now. She was unconscious but she's been awake for Three hours.

Audrey:She fell down two flights of stairs. She broke her left arm & sprained her right ankle.

Walter:The Doctor says you two are matching.

Audrey:She'll be happy to know you're awake.

Drake:Is she really ok?

Walter:Yes, she is however afraid to try & walk.

Drake:Can I try?

Eoc


	32. Chapter 18:Drake tries to help Nicole ge

Chapter 18:Drake tries to help Nicole get on her feet.

The doctor comes in.

Drake:Hey.

Doctor:Hi. How are you?

Drake:I'm feeling ok. Can I try to see if I can get Nicole on her feet?

Doctor:Yeah you can. I'm getting no where.

Drake:I'm going to need some help through.

Drake tells the doc & his parents his plan.

In Nicole's room five teen minutes later.

Nicole:Hi, you're awake.

Drake:Hi. You have to be more careful.

Nicole:I know. So what's that?

She points to something hiding under a blanket.

Drake:What's What?

Nicole:Drake Michael…..

Drake:Who told you my middle name?

Nicole:Josh.

Drake:Ok. So you want to know what that is?

Nicole:Yeah.

Drake uncovers it.

Nicole:Why is their a boom box in my room?

Drake:Would you like to dance?

Nicole:I'm not sure.

Drake:For me please?

Nicole:Ok for you.

Drake puts on the CD player & goes to number 8.

Drake & Nicole slow dance.

I'm so scared that you will see  
All the weakness inside of me  
I'm so scared of letting go  
That the pain I've hid will show

I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop

Chorus:  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out

I'm afraid that  
You will leave  
As my secrets  
Have been revealed  
In my dreams  
You'll always stay  
Every breathing moment from now

I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to  
I'll never stop

Nicole:How did you know I liked Plus One?

Drake:I asked Mindy.

Nicole:You know Mindy has told me everything about you.

Drake:So what do you think of the new & improve me?

Nicole:I like him. So what are we?

Drake:I don't know. To scared to tell her he loves her.

Nicole:I mean are we friends or more?

Drake:We could be more.

Nicole:We could be a couple, but I have a few rules.

Drake:Ok.

Nicole:First rule no kissing except on the check & forehead. Second rule no neck rubs, backrubs or playing with my hair. Third rule no being in a room by ourselves.

Drake:Deal.

TBC


	33. Chapter 18:Part 2

Chapter 18:Drake tries to help Nicole get on her feet. Part 2

Nicole:Mindy tells me you're a musician.

Drake:Yes I am. Do you play?

Nicole:No, but my older brother does. Our rooms use to be near each other. I could always hear him playing. Sometimes I'd get sick of it.

Drake:Do you miss your brother when he's not home?

Nicole:Yeah I do. Wouldn't you miss Josh if he didn't live at home?

Drake:I never thought I'd say this but yeah I would. I have a question?

Nicole:Shoot.

Drake:Does Tom & his friends always bug you?

Nicole:Pretty much yeah, but its no big deal.

Drake:I want you to stay away from them.

Nicole:Drake their not that dangerous.

Drake:Just humor me & watch your back ok?

Nicole:Ok. Hey, shouldn't you be resting monkey boy?

Drake:Yeah I should, want to walk me to my room?

Nicole:Have you been talking to my doctor?

Drake:Yes & his my doctor too.

Nicole:We're quite a pair.

Drake:Yeah we are.

They make it about halfway down the hall when Nicole stops.

Eoc


	34. Chapter 19:Their first fight

Chapter 19:Their first fight

Drake turns around.

Drake:What's wrong?

Nicole:I can't go any further.

Drake:I have a sprained ankle & a broke ankle & I can walk.

Nicole:You shouldn't be walking with both ankles hurt.

Drake:Then help me to my room.

Drake tries to help her.

Nicole:I can't.

Nicole slaps his hand away.

Drake:I know you can & I'm going to push in till you agree to walk me to my room.

Nicole:Look I just want to lay down.

Drake:I'm not about to let you give up. You already made it halfway. Please finish for me.

Nicole:Not going to work this time.

Drake tries to help her.

Nicole slaps his face.

Drake:Why did you do that?

Nicole:Because you won't listen to me. I want to go back to my room.

In Drake's room.

Meghan:Who do you think is going to win?

Mindy:Nicole, she as a double dose of stubborn.

Josh:Nobody is more stubborn then Drake.

Walter:Guys we already have one couple fighting this not have two.

Mindy:I'm sorry dumpling.

Josh:Me too sweetie.

Back out in the hall.

Drake:I have Chocolate pudding in my room.

Nicole:Cocalate pudding… wait a minute how did you know I like Chocolate pudding?

Drake:Mindy.

Eoc


	35. Chapter 20:Making up

Chapter 20:Making up

Nicole starts to laugh.

Drake:What?

Nicole:Why are we fighting?

Drake:I'm not sure.

Nicole:Neither am I.

Drake:I'm sorry I keep trying to push you.

Nicole:I'm sorry I lied about wanting to lay down because I didn't want to admit I was giving up so easily.

Drake:This go back to your room.

Nicole:No, I want to keep going.

Drake:Are you sure?

Nicole:Postive.

The two help each other to Drake's room.

Eoc


	36. Chapter 21:Two days later

Chapter 21:Two days later.

Two days later Nicole gets to go home. The doctor would like to keep Drake for atleast the rest of the day to take some tests.

That afternoon Josh comes to see Drake.

Josh:Hey.

Drake:Hi, How was school?

Josh:Good.

Drake:Was Nicole there?

Josh:Yeah.

Drake:How was her first day?

Josh:Well Scott tried to kiss her. She slugged him, but she ended up with detention for a week.

Drake:I'm going to kill him.

Josh:And some of your old girlfriends were bugging her. What have you been up too?

Drake:Not much, I'm trying to work on Nicole's birthday gift. Her birthday is in Three days.

Josh:How did you find that out?

Drake:A little bird told me.

Josh:Mindy.

Drake:Actually her older brother Robert told me.

Josh:What do you have planned?

Drake:Well I happen to know her favorite band & artist are coming to town on her birthday. I thought the concert would be sold-out but it wasn't. Right now I'm working on her gift.

Josh:Hi, Did Mindy ask you to play at the coffee house for Nicole?

Drake:Yes she did & I said I would.

Josh:What is her birthday gift?

Drake:A song I'm writing.

Josh:Can I hear it?

Drake:Sorry you'll have to wait.

Audrey comes in.

Josh:Hi mom, Shouldn't you be at work?

Audrey:I got off early. When one of my kids calls me telling me they need my help they always come first.

Josh:I think that's my cue to leave. See you at home mom, see you later Drake.

Audret:Bye hon.

Drake:See you Josh.

Josh leaves.

Audrey:How are you feeling?

Drake:I don't like hospitals.

Audrey:Funny I thought you liked the nurses.

Drake:No, not anymore.

Audrey:Ok, other then all that how are you feeling?

Drake:I'm scared. The doctor as come in three times today to run some tests.

Audrey:I'm sure if there is anything wrong with you your doctor will tell us.

Drake:Yeah, I guess you're right.

Tbc


	37. Chapter 21:Two days later Part 2

Chapter 21:Two days later Part 2

Audrey:Hey, How's the song going?

Drake:Good.

Audrey:Can I hear what you have so far?

Drake:Sure. I only have the first verse & chorus done through.

Girl it seemed like you knocked me off my feet but it is really the other way around.

Girl I only know you for a minute but I felt a strange new feeling.

Girl you stole my heart without asking.

Girl you stole my mind I never even said you could have it.

Drake:What do you think?

Audrey:Sweetheart I love it. I can't wait to hear the finish product. I'll be right back.

She had seen Walter walk by.

Drake:Ok.

Audrey goes out to the hallway.

Walter:How is he?

Audrey:Scared, but keeping his mind busy by working on Nicole's birthday song.

The doctor comes over.

Walter:Is he ok?

Doctor:Yes. His blood sugar is normal, Let me rephrase that his blood sugar is as normal as it can be for someone who eats a whole lot of junk food. His brain scan is fine. He does however have Anoma. We think that's why it took him so long to come out of the comma.

Walter:What can we do to help him?

Doctor:The only thing we can do for him is make sure he gets a lot of sleep.

Audrey:When can we take him home?

Doctor:Today. There isn't any reason for him to stay here.

Walter:He'll be happy to hear that.

Doctor:Don't let him overdo it & try & keep him off his feet.

Audrey:Ok. Thanks doctor.

Doctor:You're welcome.

Eoc


	38. Chapter 22:Where did Drake go?

Chapter 22:Where did Drake go?

Walter & Audrey go to Drake's room but his not there.

Walter:Where is he?

Audrey:He was in here.

A nurse comes by.

Audrey:Have you seen our son?

Nurse Brook:He's down in the Children's ward.

Walter:Thanks.

The two take an elevator down two floors.

Audrey:Why would he be in the Children's ward?

Walter:I don't know.

Eoc


	39. Chapter 23:Meeting Elizabeth

Chapter 23:Meeting Elizabeth

They get to the Children's Ward & find a nurse.

Audrey:Do you know where we could find Drake Parker?

Nurse Nancy: He's in with Elizabeth Jenkins. Who are you?

Walter: His parents.

Nurse Nancy: Elizabeth's room number is 101. He's a good kid.

Audrey & Walter: Thanks.

They go to 101.

Drake: Hi.

Audrey:Hey sweetheart.

Drake:Mom, dad this is Elizabeth

Walter:It's nice to meet you Elizabeth.

Audrey:Hi Elizabeth.

Elizabeth:Hi.

Drake:I'll be right back ok?

Elizabeth:Ok.

Drake leads his parents out of her room.

Audrey:How did you meet Elizabeth?

Drake:Nicole meet her yesterday & I tagged along, when Nicole left this morning she asked me to come see Elizabeth.

Walter:She seems nice.

Drake:She doesn't have a family, she's with children services. She's diabetic.

Walter:She doesn't have a family?

Drake:No. She really wants a family. She is pretty picky about people she likes. She likes you two.

Audrey:Oh boy I've seen that look before.

Tbc


	40. Chapter 23:Meeting Elizabeth Part 2

Chapter 23:Meeting Elizabeth Part 2

Drake:Well?

Audrey:We're talk about it later when your brother & sister are around, ok?

Drake:Ok. Do you want to come play with us?

Walter:Sure.

Audrey:We'd love too.

The three go back into Elizabeth's room.

Drake:Whose turn is it?

Elizanbeth:It's your turn to go first.

Drake:Ok. Is it ok of they play?

Elizabeth:Yeah it's ok.

Walter:What are you playing?

Elizabeth:Go Fish. I've already beat him twice today. I beat him three times yesterday, I only beat Nicole once.

Drake shoves the cards & deals them with the one good hand he as.

Elizabeth beats them twice.

Elizabeth yawns.

Drake:You should get some sleep.

Elizabeth:Drake will you tuck me in please?

Drake:Of course.

Elizabeth lays down.

Drake tucks her in.

Elizabeth:Will I ever see you again?

Drake:I hope so.

Elizabeth:Me too. Drake?

Drake:Hmm?

Elizabeth:Will you stay with me in till I fall asleep?

Drake:Sure.

Elizabeth:Thanks.

Eoc


	41. Chapter 24:Making a decision

Chapter 24:Making a decision

Walter & Audrey go out to the hall.

Audrey:We have a big problem.

Walter:She's so sweet.

Audrey: I hope for both of yours sake we can adopt her, but we need to have a family meeting.

Walter:We could bring her by tomorrow & let Josh & Meghan meet her.

Audrey:I don't know, maybe this is a bad idea. We're busy with work, Josh is busy with work, Drake is still recovering from everything both physically & emotionally & Meghan is busy worrying about Drake. This take it one step at a time, ok?

Walter:Ok.

In Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth:Thanks Drake for coming & hanging out with me.

Drake:Your welcome.

Elizabeth:For the first time in a long time I feel loved.

Elizabeth falls asleep.

Eoc


	42. Chapter 25:Meltdown

Chapter 25:Meltdown

Drake heart breaks for Elizabeth.

Drake comes out of Elizabeth's room.

Audrey:Is she asleep?

Drake:Yeah.

Audrey:Are you ok?

Drake:She's been through so much. She as never had anybody love her intill….

Walter:Intill now?

Drake:Yeah.

Audrey:Who couldn't love her?

Drake:That's what I keep asking myself. Because none of the foster homes as worked out she basically lives at the Orphanage. She has run away a few times. Ok I know I said I was ok? Yeah I'm not.

He bursts into tears.

Audrey:It's ok sweetheart. You've been through a lot these past few days.

Drake:I don't get it mom, How can somebody not love her?

Audrey:Somebody does love her sweetheart.

Drake:Who?

Walter:You do buddy.

Both parents hug him.

Drake:Can't breathe.

Audrey:Sorry.

Walter:Sorry.

Drake:I don't want her to leave the hospital & I don't want her to go back to the orphanage. She deserves a good home, with people who care & love her. She hates it at the orphanage.

He falls into Audrey's arms.

Audrey:Woah. We should get you back to your room.

Eoc.


	43. Chapter 26:The biggest decision we’ve ev

Chapter 26:The biggest decision we've ever had to make.

20 minutes later he's feeling somewhat better.

Drake:When can I go home?

Walter:Today.

Audrey:Why don't you get all your stuff together, ok?

Drake:Ok mom.

Audrey:We're be back in a couple of minutes.

Drake:Ok.

Walter & Audrey leave his room.

Audrey:Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Walter:After you.

They go down to the Children's ward.

Nurse Nancy:Back so soon? How's Drake?

Audrey:We were wondering when Elizabeth will be released?

Nurse Nancy:Tommorrow.

Walter:Where can we find her Social Service worker?

Nurse Nancy:She wouldn't be back in till tonight but here's her card.

Audrey:Thanks. Drake is doing better.

Nurse Nancy:You're Welcome.

They go back to his room.


	44. Chapter 27:Homecoming

Chapter 27:Homecoming

Drake:I'm ready to go.

Walter:This go home.

They fill out the release forms, get in Walter's car & drives home.

Meghan:Hi.

She hugs him.

Drake:Hey Megs. Hi Josh.

Josh hugs him.

Drake:Oww. Careful of the arm.

Josh:Sorry.

Drake:It's ok. Hi Mindy, Hi sweetie.

Mindy:Hi Drake.

Drake:You called me by name, Are you sick?

Mindy:No.

Drake:Why are you calling me by my name?

Mindy:I figure I have to be nice e to you, considering we could be in-laws one day.

Drake:Josh!

Josh:Sorry brother, she made me tell her, don't worry she promised she wouldn't tell.

Nicole:Tell who what?

Josh, Drake & Mindy:Nothing.

Nicole:Hmmm… Hi darling, how are you?

Drake:Tired.

Meghan:So mom, dad can the girls stay?

Drake:Ok, I know I've been gone for a few days but what is she talking about?

Audrey:The girls parents share an anniversary & their gone for two weeks. Their parents wanted to know if we could keep them, we agreed & girls your parents already know. We called their cell phone.

Drake:Where are your brothers?

Nicole:At their friends.

Drake yawns.

Nicole:Come on darling, this get you off your feet.

Drake:Yes dear.

Nicole:Good answer.

TBC


	45. Chapter 27:Homecoming Part 2

Chapter 27:Homecoming Part 2

She helps him upstairs.

Drake:Hey. What happened to the rule where we're not suppose to be in a room by ourselves?

Nicole:We're not going to be alone. Meghan's making popcorn, she'll join us, your parents are getting the Guest Room ready, their join us, Mindy & Josh are debating what to watch, a chickflic or an action movie.

Drake:I vote action.

Nicole helps Drake get comfortable on the couch.

Drake:So how's detention going?

Nicole:Josh told you about that?

Drake:Yes.

Nicole:Detention is ok, I was able to do must of my homework, but….

Drake:But what?

Nicole:Tom & his friends are in detention with me.

Drake:Have they bugged you?

Nicole:Kinda. They just bug me about doing my homework in detention & you.

Drake:What about me?

Nicole:They wanted to know where my bodyguard was.

Drake:They haven't hurt you again have they?

No answer.

Drake:Nicole?

Nicole:Well Tom tried to trip me today.

Drake knows just by looking at her she's hiding something.

Drake:What aren't you tell me?

Nicole:Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Drake:Nicole!

Nicole:I'm going to go help Meghan with those snacks & drinks.

She goes downstairs.

Eoc


	46. Chapter 28:Worrying about Nicole

Chapter 28:Worrying about Nicole.

Mindy comes into the boys' room.

Drake:Mindy help me with something please.

Mindy:Okk.

Drake:Has Nicole told you something your not suppose to tell me?

Mindy:No, Why?

Drake:She's acting funny.

Mindy:We think she's hiding something from all of us. Josh & I both have agreed not to let her out of our site.

Drake:Thanks. That makes me feel a little better. I don't like that she's hiding something from us through.

Mindy:Neither do we.

Josh comes in.

Drake:You don't think Tom or his friends would hurt her do you?

Mindy:I've known Tom & his friends for a long time. Their messed up. But I don't think their capable of actually hurting anyone physical, but I don't want to take any chances.

Josh:Me either.

Eoc


	47. Chapter 29:Chilling with family & friend

Chapter 29:Chilling with family & friends is the best.

Audrey & Walter come in.

Walter:What movie did you two decide on?

Mindy:We made a compromise. Tonight we'll watch Spiderman Returns & tomorrow night we'll watch You've got mail.

In the kitchen.

Meghan:Aren't you hurt?

Nicole:No.

Meghan:Why don't you take your jacket off?

Nicole:I like it on.

Meghan:Ok.

The two girls go up to the boys' room with the popcorn & drinks.

They watch the movie.

After the movie everyone gets in their Pjs.

Meghan:I'm going to bed.

Josh:Night Meghan.

Mindy:Night.

Nicole:Night Meg.

Drake:Night Megs.

Meghan hugs him extra long.

Drake:What was that for?

Meghan:I love you, does a sister have to have a reason to give her older brother a nice hug?

Drake:No. I love you too.

Walter:Night Sweetie.

Audrey:Night baby.

Meghan goes to bed.

Audrey:I think we'll going to head to bed too. Night.

She hugs both of the boys goodnight.

Walter:Night.

He hugs both boys goodnight.

Audrey & Walter go to bed.

Josh:We'll be outside if you need us.

Drake:Ok.

Josh & Mindy go outside on the swing.

Nicole helps Drake downstairs.

Nicole then goes into the kitchen to drink some Tea. She's wearing a Green t-shirt & pj bottoms.

Drake comes in looking for Milk & Cookies.

Eoc


	48. Chapter 30:The truth comes out

Chapter 30:The truth comes out.

Nicole:Hey darling.

Drake:Hi Dear.

He looks at her Right arm.

Drake:What happened to your arm?

Nicole:Nothing.

Drake:It looks like something or somebody cut you pretty bad. That's not nothing! Nicole?

Nicole:What?

Drake:It was him, wasn't it?

Nicole:Ok, it was him.

Drake:You lied to me, you lied to your cousin & you lied to my family!

Nicole:Honey I don't want to worry you.

Drake:So you lied to all of us thinking it was the perfect answer to your problem!

Nicole:Yes, I mean No, I mean…

Drake:I'm going to bed. Night.

Drake finds Josh so Josh can help him upstairs & goes to his room where the door slams.

Nicole goes into the Living Room & cries.

In the boys' room Drake is laying on his bed with his Bible out.

There's a knock on the door.

Drake:Who is it?

Walter:Dad.

Drake:Come in.

Walter opens the door & goes into the boys' room.

Drake:I didn't wake you did I?

Walter:No, even through I am wondering why my son is slamming a door.

Drake:I don't want to talk about it.

Walter heads for the door.

Drake:She lied to all of us.

Walter:Who did?

Drake:Nicole. She got hurt at school today.

Walter:How? It wasn't that guy wasn't it?

Drake:Yep.

Walter:How bad is she hurt?

Drake:He cut her arm pretty bad, she cleaned it out. She decided not to tell anyone.

Walter:Not even the school?

Drake:Not even the school.

Walter:Can I ask you something?

Drake:Yeah.

Walter:Are you more mad because she lied to you or because she hide it?

Drake:I guess I'm more upset because she hide it.

Walter:Why?

Drake:Because I love her & I thought she knew she could trust me.

Walter:This go with that.

Drake:What?

Walter:The fact you love her. Have you told her you love her?

Drake:It's too soon.

Walter:I told your mom on our Third date I loved her & she told me that she had been in love with me since our first date. Tell her.

Drake:If you told mom on your Third date why didn't you get married in till Three months later?

Walter:We wanted you kids to adjust to us dating instead of dropping a bombshell on you & getting married after the Third date.

Drake:We've come a long way.

Walter:Yeah we have. Night Bud.

Drake:Night dad.

Walter helps Drake downstairs.

Drake:Thanks.

Walter:No problem.

Walter goes back to the room he shares with his wife. He realized that in this past Three days they really had come a long way. He could still remember a time where Drake was not happy with the marriage or him.

Drake goes into the Living Room where he finds Nicole asleep.

He falls asleep on the lazy boy.

Eoc


	49. Chapter 31:Don’t miss with a lady when s

Chapter 31:Don't miss with a lady when she's mad.

The next morning.

Nicole:Drake. Drake wakeup.

Drake slowly wakes up.

Drake:What time is it?

Nicole looks at her watch.

Nicole:Nine thirty five.

Drake:I need to talk to you.

Nicole:Ok, after we get something to eat.

She gets up & helps him up.

He kisses her.

Nicole:Why did you do that! You know I wanted to safe my first kiss for someone very very special!

Drake:I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking & actually I didn't know that.

Nicole goes into the kitchen.

Drake follows her.

Mindy & Meghan are in there.

Drake:Come on, you are not seriously going to not talk to me!

Nicole gets some Rasin Brand & completely ignores him.

Drake:I said I was sorry.

Nicole:You kissed me even after you knew I didn't want to be kissed & even after you knew I wanted to save my first kiss for someone very very special.

Drake:Actually you never told me that part.

Nicole:That's behind the point & I'm not talking to you!

She eats her cereal.

Eoc


	50. Chapter 32:Could I have made a bigger me

Chapter 32:Could I have made a bigger mess?

Drake goes back to the Living Room.

Drake:Good going Drake!

Audrey:Talking to yourself?

Drake:Ahh! Mom don't scary me like that!

Audrey:Sorry baby. What's going on?

Drake:I'm a idiot.

Audrey:Hey! That's my baby you're talking about.

Drake:I blew it. I can't keep a girl for less then Four days. I kissed her mom.

Audrey:So, what's the big deal?

Drake:I broke her no kissing rule anywhere but the check & forehead.

Audrey:Ok. I still don't get it.

Drake:She wanted to save her first kiss for someone very very special. I guess I'm just doggy Kibble.

Walter comes in.

Walter:Have you talked to Nicole?

Drake:No. I kissed her & now she won't talk to me.

Walter:Oh. Well I have some good news. You know that radio station that has wanted to put you on?

Drake:Yes. What about them?

Walter:They called this morning when you were still sleeping. They had a somebody cancel at the last minute & decided to put you on.

Drake:No way!

Audrey:What about Nicole?

Drake thinks for a minute.

Drake:I have a plan. I have a few things I need to do before I go on. Dad, did they say what time to be there?

Walter:A Quarter to Four.

Drake:Thanks. Just make sure Nicole is listening to the radio station this afternoon please.

Audrey:We'll try our best.

Walter:That girl is stubborn.

Drake:Tell me about it. Can one of you please help me upstairs?

Audrey:I'll help you.

Audrey helps him upstairs.

Drake:Thanks mom.

Audrey:You're Welcome.

Drake goes to his room to work on his secret plan.

Eoc


	51. Chapter 33:Later that day

Chapter 33:Later that day

Josh comes in 45 minutes later.

Josh:Hey.

Drake:Hi, What are you doing?

Josh:I'm going to go make some cookies. What are you doing?

Drake:Working on my plan.

Josh:Oh yeah, congrats dad told me you get to be on Star Ninety Three.

Drake:Thanks. Where are the girls?

Josh:Meghan talked mom into going to the mall. She asked Nicole & Mindy to go with them. If you stay in our room all day, how are you going to fix things with Nicole?

Drake:Listen this afternoon & your find out. What time is it?

Josh:One Forty. What time do you need to be at the station?

Drake:A quarter to Four.

The girls get back from the mall around two. All with shopping bags.

Nicole goes for a jog around the block around two fifty Two.

Drake gets a shower around Three.

Nicole gets back from her jog around three Fifteen.

Josh:Have a nice run?

Nicole:Yeah.

Josh:Are you ok?

Nicole:Yeah. I'm going to go take a shower.

Josh:Hmm Drake's in there right now.

Nicole:Oh.

She flips through the channels waiting for the bathroom to be freed up.

Drake gets dressed & gets out of the bathroom.

Nicole gets in the shower.

Drake:Josh?

Josh:Yeah?

Drake:Will you help me downstairs?

Josh finds Drake.

Josh:Sure. How are your ankles?

Drake:Fine, why?

Josh:You're limping.

Josh helps Drake downstairs.

Drake:Mom where's my keys?

Audrey:You are not driving by yourself with your ankles.

Drake:Then how am I supposed to get to the station?

Audrey:I'll take you.

Drake:We need to leave now. I need to be at the station a quarter till Four & it's now Three twenty-five.

Audrey & Drake leave.

Eoc


	52. Chapter 34:Drake on the radio RADIO!

Chapter 34:Drake on the radio. RADIO!

Twenty five minutes later the three girls, Josh & Walter are playing go Fish.

Meghan:Hi, Can someone turn that up please? Drake will be on soon.

Josh turns it up.

Nicole gets up.

Walter:Nicole where are you going?

Nicole:To take a nap.

Radio Announcer:You might remember this next guy from TRL a year ago. He was offered a record deal but turned it down, but that hasn't slowed him down. As a matter of fact he plans on playing a brand new song right here on Star Ninety three, for a very special young lady. Who as a birthday tomorrow. Ladies & Gentleman Drake Parker.

Drake:Thanks Greg, before I play this new song for you I'd like to wish a very very special someone a Happy early birthday. This song is called Girl. I hope you all enjoy the new song.

The band starts up.

Drake:Girl it seemed like you knocked me off my feet but it's really the other way around.

Girl I only knew you for a minute but I felt a strange new feeling.

Girl you stole my heart without asking.

Girl you stole my mind I never even said you could have it.

Girl you hurt someone else, just to stay loyal to me.

Girl you won't honest with me, but now I realize you only did that so I wouldn't worry.

Girl you stole my heart without asking.

Girl you stole my mind I never even said you could have it.

Girl I made a mistake, please forgive me.

Because girl you stole my heart without asking.

Girl you stole my mind I never even said you could have it.

Girl I know you're scared, but please just give me another chance.

Oh yeah baby.

You stole my heart & my mind I never even said you could have them.

Girl I love you.

Song ends.

At home.

Mindy:Are you ok?

Nicole:Yeah, I just need to go think about some things.

Nicole goes up to the guestroom.

At the station.

Audrey:Baby that was great.

Drake:Thanks mom.

Eoc


	53. Chapter 35:What is Nicole's response?

Chapter 35:What is Nicole's response?

At home fifteen minutes later. Drake & Audrey come inside.

Meghan:Hi Drake. You were great.

Walter:Yeah bud, you did great.

Josh:Great job.

Mindy:The song was great Drake.

Drake:Thanks everyone. Where is she?

Mindy:After she heard your song she went up to the guestroom.

Drake:Did she say anything?

Josh:Just that she needed to think.

Nicole comes downstairs & into the kitchen.

Nicole:I thought I heard a car pull in.

Drake:Hi.

Nicole:Hey… I think I owe you an apolize. I was scared after you kissed me, still I shouldn't have ignored you & giving you the silent treatment. I'm sorry. I should have told you about Tom as soon as you got home. I should have told all of you. I'm sorry guys.

Drake:Friends?

Nicole:No.

Drake:What!

Nicole:We're boyfriend & girlfriend. I love you. Drake Michael Parker.

To prove it to him she kisses him.

He wraps his arms around her waist & kisses her back.

Nicole:Thank you for the song.I loved it.

Drake:You're welcome.

Eoc


	54. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years later Nicole & Drake are still dating. They are one day away from graduating. Drake has been thinking a lot about the future. All Four of them had gotten accepted into the same College. Walter & Audrey adopted Elizabeth.

On graduation day.

Drake:Get up Josh. Today's the day.

Josh wakes up.

Josh:Today's the day.

Drake:Yes brother it is.

The two take turns in the bathroom.

Everyone eats breakfast & then leaves for the graduation.

Nicole:Hi darling.

Drake:Hey sweetheart. Hi Mindy.

Nicole:Hi Josh.

Mindy:Hi Drake, hi honey.

Josh:Hi sweetie, hi Nicole.

Drake:You look great sweetheart.

Josh:You look great too sweetie.

Mindy:Thanks, you look great too.

Nicole:You look great.

Nicole & Drake kisses.

Principle:Mr.Parker, Miss.Peterson no kissing.

Nicole:Yes sir.

Drake:Yes sir.

At the graduation reception. Mindy & Nicole join the boys at the table after taking a detour to the bathroom.

Drake gets down on one knee.

Nicole:Oh my word!

Drake:Nicole we've been dating for two years now & I know there's nobody else for me. Nicole Chloe Peterson will you marry me?

Nicole:Yes I'll marry you Drake.

Drake:You said yes? She said yes.

Nicole:Will you be quiet & kiss me already?

Drake:Yes my dear dear fiancée.

They share a long passionate kiss.

Josh gets up to go talk to the dj & then comes back to their table.

Dj:This next song goes out to a very special couple.

The band starts to play "Last Flight out." By Plus One.

Nicole:Our song.

Drake:May I have this dance?

Nicole:You mister may have them all.

Nicole & Drake slow dance & he slips a Diamond ring on her ring finger.

Nicole:Oh darling it's beautiful.

The End


End file.
